Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 21
Kennt ihr das, wenn ihr was bei Wikipedia nachschauen wollt und jedes zweite Wort verlinkt ist? Ist das nicht scheiße? Doch man kann nichts ändern. Oder vieleicht doch? Nein, geht nicht. Adipositas Los gehts mit dem vorletzten Part. Endlich mobil Kurze Zusammenfassung der Dinge: Wir haben Yunalesca getötet. Das gute ist: Yuna ist gerettet. Das schlechte: Wie haben damit auch die hohe Beschwörung für immer ausgelöscht und jetzt keine Waffe gegen Sin. Machen wir das Beste draus. Passt auf! Geht nicht raus! Nehmt die Treppe. Ihr kommt wieder hier an. Doch dieses Mal ist eine Kiste da. In ihr ist die Solar-Marke drinnen. Würdet ihr gehen ohne sie mitzunehmen, würde euch ein verdammt schwerer Boss beim Wiederkehren erwarten. Geht dann raus. Vor dem Dom wartet jemand. Es ist Seymor! War nur ein Witz. Der kommt später. Es ist jemand schlimmeres. Oder netteres. Je nach Ansichtssache. Es ist Sin höchst persönlich. Doch der Finale Kampf muss noch warten. Denn jetzt kommt unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit. Die Fahrenheit. Einstiges Relikt auf dem Grund des Meeres, mobiles Zuhause der Al Bhed und jetzt unter unserer Kontrolle. Wir können jetzt so gut wie Überall hinfliegen. Ich hab da schon was geplant. Die letzten Bestia Wie ihr der Überschrift entnehmen könnt, hohlen wir uns jetzt die letzten Bestia. Und dank der Fahrenheit ist es auch möglich. Fangen wir an. Anima Fangen wir mit der wohl aufwändigsten Bestia an: Anima. Wir haben uns in jedem Tempel den Arsch aufgerissen um diese verdammten Items zu beschaffen. Haben die noch nie was vom Schwarzmarkt gehört? Das ging auch einfacher. Doch bevor es zu Anima geht, fliegt nach Besaid. Hier müssen wir ein wichtiges Item abholen. Wenn ihr das Dorf betritt kommt ein verdammt starker Boss. Benutzt einfach Yojinbo. Der Boss hinterlässt einen Dunkelkristall. Um zu Anima zu gelangen müssen wir einen Boss besiegen. Und der Sieg ist nur durch eine spezielle Taktik zu erreichen. Dafür braucht ihr die HP-Pille von Yunalesca und den Dunkelkristall. Geht dann wieder aufs Schiff. Sucht jetzt auf dem Sphäroradar bei den Koordinaten X=13 - Y=59 nach einem neuen Ort. Da wird der Tempel Baaj sich zeigen. Ab hier geht‘s nur noch mit Tidus, Wakka und Rikku weiter. Doch bevor ihr dahin geht, füllt nochmal eure Ekstase-Leisten. Ohne geht die Taktik nicht auf. wenn ihr dort seid, wird Tidus etwas nervös, da er hier schon war. Das waren die Ruinen wo Tidus gelandet ist nachdem er von Sin angegriffen wurde. Er erwähnt auch, dass er von einem riesigen Monster angegriffen wurde. Wie es der Zufall will, ist das Monster noch da und es hat uns nicht vergessen. Schwimmt nach dem Kampf an den Grund des Beckens. Ihr findet da eine Waffe namens Lord Zwiebel. Sie ist für Lulu's stärkste Waffe wichtig. |} Schwimmt dann weiter zu dem grün leuchtenden Punkt. Jetzt seid ihr im Tempel Baaj. Fügt dann nacheinader die Tempel-Schätze in die Statuen ein. Zur Info: Im Raum sind Truhen wo vier Mega-Phönixe und ein Final-Elixier sind. Geht dann in den nächsten Raum. Seymor's Mutter, Anima, wird euch begrüßen und bittet euch mit ihrer Kraft ihren Sohn aufzuhalten. Ich bin für fangen, quälen und töten. Aber das eine schließt das andere ja nicht aus. Also gehts klar. Und seht wen wir haben. Das Magus-Trio Das Magus-Trio ist wesentlich leichter zu erhalten als Anima. Außerdem sind sie stärker. Um sie zu kriegen braucht ihr zwei Kronen. Die erste kriegt ihr von den Monsterfarm, wenn ihr alle Monster auf dem Berg Gagazet gefangen habt. Für die andere müsst ihr in den Tempel Remium. Fliegt zur stillen Ebene. Nehmt euch ein Chocobo und reitet ans westliche Ende der Ebene. Ihr findet da eine Feder. Die bewirkt, dass der Gockel kurz fliegen kann. Er bringt euch auf den Weg für den Tempel. Reitet bis zur Tür und lauft dann nach links. Hier findet ihr das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 25. Uns fehlt nur noch eins. Betretet jetzt den Tempel. Drinnen erwartet euch Belgmene. Von ihr erhaltet ihr die andere Krone. Doch dafür müssen wir all ihre Bestia besiegen. Auch Anima. Deswegen war er vorher dran. Ihre Bestia sind verdammt einfach. Für sie brauche ich keine Box zu machen. Die schafft ihr locker. Nehmt immer Anima und bei ihrer Anima könnt ihr euch austoben. |} Nachdem ihr ihre Krone erhalten habt, geht ans Ende des Tempels. Die Kammer der Asthra ist jetzt frei. Und schon haben wir die letzte und stärkste Bestia. Los gehts mit dem vorletzten Part. Big Daddy has to fall Nachdem wir jetzt alle Bestia haben, fliegt ihr zur geweihten Brücke. Lauft bis ans Ende der Brücke. Doch zwei Wachen wollen uns nicht durch lassen. Warum fällt mir da gerade der Spruch "Du kommst hier nicht rein" ein? Wir sind gesuchte Verbrecher. Da machen zwei weitere Verbrecher nichts aus. Doch da kommt jemand um uns zu helfen. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Es ist Shelinda. Sie ist hier der neue Boss. Und da sie ein Mitglied unserer Gang ist, sie könnte auch malwieder ihre Mitgliedsbeiträge zahlen, lässt sie uns durch. Bei Mika angekommen, begrüßt er uns mit einer tiduisschen (weicheirischen) Art. Er fürchtet um Spira, weil wir Yunalesca getötet haben. Ja, das war ein toller Moment. Und jetzt haben wir keine Chance gegen Sin. Oder vieleicht doch? Doch Mika hat keinen Optimismus und begeht einen Selbstmord. Mehr oder minder. Er löst sich selbst auf und haut ins Abyssum ab. Ist jeder Prismas ein Leibloser, oder was? Doch genau wo wir jemanden am wenigsten erwarten, taucht er auf. Es ist Seymor! Nein, ist er nicht! Es ist nur Bahamut's Asthra. Er bittet uns in seine Kammer zu kommen. Klingt voll nicht pervers. Er sagt uns, dass es einen anderen Weg gibt Sin zu besiegen. Wir müssen in ihn eindringen. Klingt auch nicht voll pervers. Wir müssen dort Yu-Yevon finden und besiegen. Doch wie kommen wir in ihn rein? Da fällt Tidus was ein. Jekkt liebt die Hymne der Asthra. Also wenn jeder Mensch, oder was auch immer (Kampfhund-Bären), sie singt, ist Jekkt lange genug abgelenkt, so dass wir es schaffen können. Wehe einer singt schief. Tidus müsste es mit seiner Mädchenstimme doch schaffen die Töne zu treffen. Nach der Theorie geht's in die Praxis. Sin erscheint als Ziel für die Fahrenheit. Steuert es an und der Kampf beginnt. Nach dem Kampf trennt Cid Sin's Arm mit den Raketen ab. Fehlt noch die andere Seite. Und schon ist der zweite ab. Jetzt kommt ein Headshot. Doch das geht nicht. Nicht wegen der Brutalität. Sondern weil die Al Bhed keine Ahnung von Technik haben und ihre Kanone nach zwei Schüssen überhitzt ist und nicht repariert ist. Und während wir uns darüber geärgert haben, hat sich Sin ein paar neue Gliedmaßen wachsen lassen. Jetzt geht‘s aber vom Schiff aus auf Sin's Rücken. Jetzt seid ihr wieder dem Schiff. Speichert und kauft ein paar Items bei Rin. Lauft jetzt auf das Außendeck und redet mit Yuna. Sie sagt uns, dass Yu-Yevon nicht einfach so besiegt werden kann. Er wird sich nach Jekkt in unseren Bestia verstecken. Das bedeutet nach Sin müssen unsere Bestia dran glauben. Wieso nur? Wir haben so hart für sie gekämpft und gefeilscht (Yojinbo, dieser Geizkragen). Doch sei es drum. Doch bevor wir uns von unseren Haustieren verabschieden können, erwacht Sin. Jetzt kommt der letzte Kampf gegen Sin. Wir haben es geschafft ein Loch in Sin's Haut zu schießen. Was? Jetzt geht die Kanone also wieder! Und vorhin nicht! Wir hätten uns das alles ersparen können. Diese Al Bhed. Zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Wir dringen jetzt in Sin ein. Ziemlich pervers. In/auf Sin Jetzt wird es etwas kompliziert. In diesem Gebiet gibt es keine Karte. Noch nicht. Mit jedem Schritt wir die Karte erweitert. Und da keine Abgrenzungen zu sehen sind, wird sehr oft gegen eine unsichtbare Wand laufen. Und die Monster sind hier auch nicht zu unterschätzen. Besonders nicht die beiden Eisengiganten die knapp fünf Mal so groß sind, wie einer von uns. Am ende findet ihr eine Treppe. Die wird euch zu einem riesigen Altar bringen. Aber wer ist das da oben. Es ist Seymor! Und dieses Mal ist er es wirklich! Jetzt machen wir ihn endgültig fertig. Seymor ist hier um Sin von Innen aus zu übernehmen und damit die Menschen zu töten. Und ein Anschlag reicht da nicht? Soll er mal in einen Flughafen gehen. Da sieht er wie man es macht. Wäre leichter als uns jeden zweiten Part auf die Nerven zu gehen. Nach dem Kampf wird er von Yuna besegnet. Endlich sind wir ihn los. Doch Regen bringt nicht immer Segen. Auron fängt auch an sich aufzulösen. Was? Er ist auch ein Leibloser. Yunalesca hat ihn getötet und er wurde nicht besegnet. Zum Glück ist die Besegnung schnell genug vorbei, so dass er sich nicht endgültig auflöst. Keiner außer Tidus hat es bemerkt. Die hätten blöd geguckt wenn er sich aufgelöst hätte. Im nächsten Part treten wir gegen Jekkt und Yu-Yevon an. Wie wird es ausgehen. Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Part. Überlebenstipp des Tages *Nicht alle Mütter mögen ihre Söhne *In einem Trio ist mindestens ein Mitglied ein griff ins Klo *Al Bhed haben keine Ahnung von Technik *Haustiere sind gute Wirte *Ungeliebte Kinder wollen die Menschheit auslöschen Navigation Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern